Ring Of the 21st Century Gal
by babybluz
Summary: 7th Chapter Up! This is about a gal who gets whisked into Middle Earth. She's got a three wishes a day to help the Fellowship bring the Ring to Mordor. Not only that, she's a great fan of the story and the movie...and she's got a great crush on Legolas...
1. Introduction... so you know what it's al...

Ring of the 21st Century Gal...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Introduction/Prologue  
  
Annabelle Hearts is an average fifteen year old girl, who is totally in love with  
"Lord of the Rings". She's watched the movie, read the books and has probably bought   
every LOTR merchandise there was available. Plus, she's got this huge huge crush on  
Legolas (played by Orlando Bloom). So, isn't she just average?  
  
One day at the cinema, while watching the movie for the eighth time, she thought, "How  
nice if I could live in that world..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*A/N*  
Very very short prologue... but hope it helps. Reviews please. 


	2. Whisking Away

Disclaimer: If this story bears any resemblance to any ficititous or non-fictitious  
literary or non-literary work, it is purely coincidential and there is no deliberate  
act of plagiarism involved. The only similarity this story should bear to a literary  
work is to the " The Lord of the Rings" series by JRR Tolkien.   
Thank You  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This is the first chapter.  
  
=====================================================================================  
"Yeah... you like Legolas too?" Annabelle asked yet another one of hr friends. "I think   
he's totally hot! Everyone in our school loves him" (Yep, Annabelle is in an all girls  
school)   
That day after school...  
BeatriceYes yes yes!!! Isn't that funny!!! HAHAHA!  
Annabelle And then, he went to the COuncil of Elrond, and weightlifted the chair!!!*   
HAHAHAHAHA!!!   
Beatrice Ooops... that was my mom... gotta go. Byezow!  
Annabelle Bye...  
  
Annabelle hung up the phone."Sigh! How i wish i were in Middle Earth..." she thought.   
She picked up her well-thumbed LOTR book and flipped it open for the 236th time.Suddenly,  
the picture of the Gates of Moria caught her eye... THE GATES WERE OPEN!!! (The gates are  
usually closed). They showed the words,"Aruk-na-hai,ju kalla moon.Sooong ka jui ni meng"   
Annabelle read the words aloud and she felt as if the world were spinning...Suddenly, she  
blacked out... ...  
  
======================================================================================  
*A/N*  
How's it? I'm sorry it's so short... but... ... I'll try to make the next few chapters   
longer. Reviews please... 


	3. Mission and Elendel

Disclaimer: Look before.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This being the Third Chapter  
=======================================================================  
When the spinning finally ended and Annabelle finally awoke, she found   
  
herself lying on the grounds of a wet and swampy field. When she got to  
  
her feet, she was totally filthy. "I see you have risen." said a strong   
  
and powerful yet feminine voice from behind her. Swirling around,   
(making her even more dizzy than before) she saw an elegant and   
composed lady. The lady was totally dressed in gold and wore her long   
golden hair in a braid.  
  
"I am Elendel of Faradell. My people are the faeries.You are summoned   
  
here for a mission." she said in a rich tonal voice.  
  
"What mission?" inquired Annabelle, stil feeling a bit dizzy.  
  
"You are to aid the Nine to bring the One ring to Mordor and cast it   
  
into the fires it from where it was made." came the smooth reply.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAT??? Where am I? What year is this? Am I in Middle Earth?"  
  
screeched Annabelle frantically. Elendel nodded. "Do not fret, we shall   
  
aid you when you need it. You are granted three wishes a day and you   
can only wish for material things. You can also wish for things from   
your time, before your time or after your time. You shall be meeting   
the Nine soon. Fare ye well." With that, she vanished. 


	4. The Nine

Disclaimer: Look Before  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This being the Fourth Chapter  
  
=======================================================================  
  
*A/N*  
  
Reviews for the earlier chapter please...  
  
Annabelle stared at thin air. Then, a voice boomed in her head. "What  
  
you remember of the story of the Nine will be erased. You shall only recall what your mission is to be." Then, with a flash of blinding white light, Annabelle remembered nothing about the story of LOTR.  
  
Annabelle walked southwards for a few hours and finally saw some shadowy figures at the horizon in the distance. She ran towards them screaming, "The Nine!!! I need to find the Nine!!!" She was a few hundred metres away from the Nine when she couldn't take it anymore and collapsed in a dead faint.  
  
~*~  
  
When Annabelle woke up again, she found herself surrounded by strange faces. (If she had her memory back and found that they were surrounding her, she would have been so excited that she would have fainted again).  
  
"How do you feel?" asked a sharp-eared, slim and tall... guy? "Un..." moaned Annabelle. "Who...what are you?" asked a short, rough and bearded... man? "The Nine… the Nine…" she whispered hoarsely. "We're here," said that tall man all in gray. He had a staff in his hand and looked awfully impressive, "Who sent you here?" "E… Elendel" she gasped. The old man thought seriously for awhile. "Who is he, Gandalf?" asked a short curly haired boy, who looked awfully mature for his height. "She is a friend, sent here to aid us. I will tell you more. Leave her to rest."  
  
Actually, Elendel had approached Gandalf before this and he already suspected Annabelle to be the one they were waiting for. He knew of the fact that she had three wishes a day and of material things only. He also knew that she came from the future. He explained all the facts to the rest and they went back to where she lay to wait again.  
  
~*~  
  
When she came to, Annabelle felt much better. She sat up and looked around. She was under a shady tree, and all around was greenery. (She was some where a little bit out of Rivendell) "You are awake!!!" screamed a loud and enthusiastic voice. A short boy with blondish hair ran up the slight slope towards her. She looked past this slope and saw that the Nine were resting there. This boy shouted and waved to the Nine and pointed to her. Immediately, they jogged up the slope and surrounded her swiftly. "What is your name?" "Where are you from?" "Why are you here?" All these questions made her head swim. Then, the tall old man with the staff stepped forward and pushed the eager 'boys' behind. "I am Gandalf the Grey," he said imperiously, "And if I am not wrong, you were sent here by Elendel." Annabelle nodded vigorously. "Well, this is the Nine." He said, sweeping his hands around the group. "You are now one of the Fellowship" he announced.  
  
  
  
How was that? Reviews please and tell me if this is long enough. Also tell me what you would want to be added into the story.  
  
:]:}:}:}:];];];];]:]:]:]:]:}:]:]:];]:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:P:D 


	5. Familiar Introductions

Disclaimer: Look Before  
  
=============================================================  
  
This being the fifth chapter.  
  
"I am Gandalf the Grey of the Istari," said the great old man, and pointing to a short 'boy' with a youngish soulful face and dark curly hair, he said, "This is Frodo, our ringbearer."  
  
Ringbearer… that sounded strange to her. Yet she knew what it meant. Strange. "Frodo." She said, trying her best to remember where she had heard that name before. "And this is Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took or Pippin and Meriodoc or Merry," he said, pointing to each of the 'boys' in turn. "They are the hobbits." Now here was another term that sounded strange… yet familiar. "Hobbits…" she said, mouthing the word carefully in her mouth. Where had she heard that before? "This is Gimli, the dwarf." He said, gesturing towards a rough and heavily bearded short man with cold cruel eyes and an axe in his hand. "And this is Legolas the elven Prince of Mirkwood," he said, pointing at a tall slim sharp-eared (A/N: Add your own adjectives here) and handsome elf who bowed courteously. "Legolas? Elf?" she said. "Where have I heard these terms before? Why is everything so familiar?" she asked herself. "And… and why does my heart skip a beat when I hear the name Legolas?" she asked again.  
  
Finally, Gandalf pointed to the Men and said, "This is Boromir of Minas Tirith," pointing to an arrogant looking man who eyed her suspiciously. "And this is Aragorn son of Arathorn, or Strider," he said. "That's the lot of us." "And I am Annabelle of… of… of Hearts," she declared loudly. She had made up her mind to protect these people wholeheartedly no matter what she did, especially one in particular…  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Reviews please… tell me if I should keep this story going!!! 


	6. Fur coats in the Cold

Disclaimer: Look before.  
  
This being the sixth chapter  
  
A/N: Haha… I bet you thought the person she was going to protect in particular was Legolas!!! Let me tell you… it's not!  
  
Here goes…  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The Fellowship made their way through the fields and arrived at the Stonehaven. (I dunno what this place is called, so I made up a name) They rested for awhile, stretching and taking some food and drinks to keep them going. Suddenly, Legolas noticed something on the distant horizon and said that bird spies were coming this way. "Wow, I've got to admire this guy for his far-sightedness…" thought Annabelle. She turned and followed Frodo under a rock to hide from the spies.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
1 Annabelle's Viewpoint  
  
Gandalf turned around and said something about changing course. I was fine with that, I mean, nothing could go wrong right? Walking on, I finally saw where we were heading. OH NO!!! * Eat my words * Things ARE getting worse!!! Why are we going to this… this 'ice-mountain' thing??? Yikes!!!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Brrrr… sure is cold out here. I wish I could change this somehow. Oh yes!!! I WISH FOR HEAVY WARM FUR COATS FOR EVERY ONE OF US. I cried loudly. A blue light flashed from Heaven and some brown things dropped from the sky and landed in our arms. We put them on and trudged on forwards. "Hey! This is good!" said Pippin, now much more cheerful. They all seemed very grateful to me, especially Frodo. But Gandalf was not pleased. He nagged at me about not wasting my wishes and , nagging nagging nagging, he finally moved on. (Sorry to all Gandalf and Ian McKellen fans)  
  
Somehow in the middle, there was this avalanche, I heard it was caused by some wizard called Saruman, and then we couldn't go on anymore.  
  
*********************************************************************======= ======================================================  
  
A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Too short? Reviews please… :P 


	7. Remembering

Disclaimer: Look Before  
======================================================================================  
This being the seventh chapter  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Fellowship decided to go through Moria (At this, Gimli jumped with glee). "Moria...   
where did I hear that name before?" thought Annabelle. Anyway, at the gates of Moria...  
  
"Wow, this place is cool man... That door... where have I seen that before? thought   
Annabelle. A vision of the open gates of Moria in her book flashed in her mind and then it all came rushing back to her."Lord of the Rings!!! This is Lord of the  
Rings!! And I am in it!!! Oh Gosh!!!" Then she turned around, and all the Nine were staring  
at her, especially Boromir, very suspiciously. She scanned the nine of them and said, "I   
don't believe it!!!" Saying that, she ran straight up to Legolas and hugged him, so tight   
that he choked.   
  
"So now we're in Moria?" asked Annabelle. "Shush all of you. I'm thinking of the password."  
hissed Gandalf. "I know i know... " Annabelle ran up to the gate and said, "Mellon!" The gates   
opened and everyone turned to stare at her again. "What?" she asked. Then, she went up to   
Legolas and pulled him along with her. "This is no mine, this is a graveyard!" she vaguely   
heard someone say. "Oh no! I forgot about that giant squid!!!" she said, and pushed everyone  
in, but it was too late. Frodo got pulled by the large tentacle of the overly inproportionate sea monster into the black lake. "Don't panic everyone!!! Don't panic! I know what to do!!!" screamed Annabelle frenziedly while the others stared calmly at her. "I ... I... I wish for a giant toothpick to bust this slug!!!" she hollered to the skies and suddenly, a giant toothpick came crashing out of nowhere, hitting the squid right in the middle, busting that damn slug.  
"You're safe...you're safe..." panted Annabelle, exhausted. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!! I can't swim!!!" yelled Frodo from the water. "I wish for a pair of floaties!!!" hollered Annabelle again, and then she fainted with exhaustion.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(A/N)  
Well, how was it? R/R please... I'm changing this story from romantic based to humour based. Hope all of ya dun mind. There will still be some Leg and Annabelle *** stuff... Please give me your opinion on whether i should change or stick with this. 


End file.
